Legend of the Abyss Scrapped
by Abyss King
Summary: Two enemies have returned from hell and they're here for revenge. 2 months after the end of Legendia game and 3 years after the end of Abyss game
1. Switched Heroes

As anyone will say: I dont own this, Tales of Legendia and Tales of the Abyss are not mine...

* * *

Ch. 1

Switched Heroes

Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon

"Senny, wake up!" said a sixteen year old ,short brown haired, brown eyed girl.

"Leave me alone, Norma..." said the seventeen year old snow white haired man that was sleeping on his bed.

The girl, Norma, spoke again, "Coolidge, wake up!" but this time she had a different voice

"Not now Chloe..." said 'Senny' as he roled over in his bed.

"hm...Senel, wake up, it is almost time for the festival. You promised Shirly you wouldnt be late..." Norma said, but she had a different voice than before.

Senel then sat up, "Will...? Wait, Norma?!" Senel looked at Norma, "what are you doing here? I thought Will was here, but before that it was Chloe..."

Norma looked at Senel, "Senny, you can't remember can you? I'm the Mimic Chick."

"Oh yea..." Senel said as he got out of bed

"C'mon! C'mon! Hurry up, we need to go, like, now!" Norma said as she rushed out of Senel's house

Senel sighed, "Better get there soon." Senel then went outside and looked around then he headed for the Fountain Plaza

Tales of the Abyss, Baticul, Colosseum

"Final round...Fight!" said a girl, that was dressed like a maid, while a large gate opened and a huge, purple scaled, with red belly scales, dragon came out. It stood on its four feet with huge wings a little out-stretched.

"Bring it on!" said a man who had long red hair as the dragon roared out

"Go Luke! You can do it! Beat that dragon!" said the crowd as they cheered for the man with red hair, known as Luke

Luke stared at the dragon as he unsheathed his sword from his back. The swords handle was black but had red colored pulsations and the blade looked to be cracked but it was'nt, it was called Key of Lorelie.

The dragon started walking torwards Luke, ready to attack with its claws from its two hands, but Luke then ran towards the dragon, passed the dragon, and got behind it. Then Luke turned around and did a small jump with a frontflip, "Slag Assualt!", and slamed his sword into the ground, sending some small boulders at the dragon and stuned the dragon. A small brown circle appeared and Luke smiled, "Take this!", Luke swung a backhanded fist while a red flame orb was infront of his fist, "Devils Maul!", and slamed his sword into the ground as heated boulders came from under and slamed strait up at the dragon. Luke ran back alittle while the dragon was catching a breath, as it was almost dead. Luke then ran back up to the dragon and stabed it, "Rending Thrust!" and did and upercut with his right fist and sent the dragon into the air. Then Luke spun once while the dragon came down and did and upercut with his sword, sending blue light energy up as well and made the dragon fly back up, "Light Spear Cannon!" When the dragon came back down, Luke thrusted his sword into the dragon as the sword shot the blue energy into the dragon then he forcely took out his sword and the dragon fell down, dead.

The crowd roared with cheering as the maid girl started to speak, "What a battle! The winner of Singles Tournament Master Rank is Luke!"

"phew...that tournament was long..." Luke sighed of relief

"Your prize money is 500,000! Here you are.", the maid girl went over to luke and gave him the 500,000 gald then she went back to her spot, "And a title befitting your accomplishment!" Luke receives the Battle God title!

Luke walked out of the arena into the preparation room and was greeted by a man who had blonde, spiked up but bent to the side hair, "Well, seems your still in shape for fights." said the man

"Yeah, but what about you, Guy? Why did'nt you enter the tournament?" Luke asked

"I wanted to see you fight, to see if you got better or worse since the fight with Van three years ago." Guy answered, "It seems you've gotten better."

"Ok...hey, wheres the others? They said they would see me after the tournament..." Luke said

"Oh, they're waiting for you outside, c'mon, lets go." Guy said as he ran off to outside the Colosseum

Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon, Fountain Plaza

"About time Senny! You were almost late!" said Norma

"Yea, Senel..." said a fifteen year old girl that had long blonde hair

"Sorry, Shirly." said Senel as he yawned

"Now lets have that festivle!" shouted Norma as a tune began to play

Senel turned to the fountain, "Just great...Norma, did you invite the Bountam Bouncers?"

"Yep!" Norma said, answering his question with a smile

"Anyway...I thought I was gonna be late, wheres the others?" Senel asked Norma

"Huh?! Ah, where are the others?! I told them to come at this time..." Norma said

"You probly brought me here to early..." Senel said, "Oh well...guess we will have to wait..."

Tales of the Abyss, Baticul, Outside Colosseum

"Good job, Luke!" said a little girl, who was in a teen now, as she hugged Luke

"Anise...can you get off me..." Luke said and Anise stoped hugging him

"That certainly was a spectacular performance, Luke" said a woman who had blonde hair that went to her shoulders

"Thanks, Natalia...wheres Jade and Tear?" Luke asked

"They didnt get to come, Tear was busy and Jade is a Colonel so he had work to do with the army, but I dout he would come anyway..." said Natalia, "But Tear did want to see you..."

"Hm...How about we go visit them? I barely got time to see them since I came back..." Luke said

"Yea, thats true...You are the heir to the throne and Father could die any day now..." Natalia said, a little sadness in her voice

"Well, I need to get back to Daath, I am the Fon Master now after all..." Anise said as she hugged Luke and then she went over to Guy and gave him a goodbye hug as well. Guy shook only a little but didnt burst in fear like he usualy does, "Hey, you got over your phobia now!" Anise said

"Not completely but I am getting rid of it." Guy said, only a tiny trace of fear could be heard in his voice as Anise let go and ran off, "Goodbye!"

Guy sighed as Luke laughed

Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon, Fountain Plaza

"Now that every one is here, lets get started!" shouted Norma

"Yeah!" said everyone that was there

Norma began to walk around and looked around, "hm...Hey, wheres JJ?"

Senel was leaning on one of the fountains walls and looked around as a short black haired women that was dressed as a knight walked up to Senel, "Coolidge?"

Senel looked over to the girl, "What is it Chloe?"

"Oh...um...can we talk somewhere privately?" Chloe asked

"Sure." Senel answered with a smile

Senel and Chlow walked out of the fountain plaza and went to Lumen Spring without no one noticing...except Norma, who followed them secretly, and hid in the bushes

"So, what do you want to talk about, Chloe?" Senel asked

"um...Well...I just wanted to ask...um...who is the most important to you?" Chloe asked with a small blush

"Hm? Well...once I think about it, I think it would be...you, Chloe." Senel said as he smiled

"Oh...um..." Chloe blushed even more, "Well...uh, I've been wanting to tell you...uh, um...that I..." Chloe blushed a lot and got to embaressed to speak anymore and she turned around, "uh...n-nevermind..."

Senel looked at Chloe a little confused, "Ok...?"

"uh...l-lets go back now..." Chloe said as she walked back to the Fountain Plaza

Norma, who was hiding in the bushes, nearly fell from her spot but quickly got balanced to keep herself from being seen or heard

Senel looked around, "Whos there?!"

Norma fell this time and hit the ground and she looked at Senel as she got up, "eheheh..."

Senel bonked Norma on the head, "Stop spying...specialy when Chloe and me are alone..."

"Oww...that hurt! Fine..." Norma said as she walked back to the Fountain Plaza

Senel sighed as he started back to the Fountain Plaza

When Senel got there, a tall, short brown haired man came up to Senel, "Why did you leave?"

"Its nothing Will, Chloe just wanted to talk...even though it wasn't a talk realy..." Senel said as he looked over at Chloe, "She said she had to tell me something but she did'nt say it..."

"Hm...ok, but dont leave the city..." Will said as just then a red haired man who never wore a shirt came up, "Why can't we go outside the city?"

"The monsters have been getting strange...they are stronger, they are also different then the ones we used to fight...something is happening but I dont know what...thats why we cant go outside the city, Moses"

"Hm...stronger monsters, eh? Maybe I'll go train a bit, I need some fightin' around here..." Moses said as he dashed off

Tales of the Abyss, Yulia City

"Hello Tear." Luke said as he walked up to Tear who was in the hallway to the main room

"Luke, nice to see you, and nice to see Natalia and Guy as well." Tear, the girl with very long light brown hair, said as she looked at Guy and Natalia with a smile and they said there hellos, "Sorry I could'nt come to see you in the Colosseum...I was busy..."

"It's ok Tear, dont worry, I won it." Luke said

"What are you all doing here, anyway?" Tear asked

"Well...I wanted to see you, Tear." Luke said with a smile, "The others came because they wanted to."

"Oh, ok" Tear looked at Luke, "Luke, may I speak with you...privately"

Luke looked at Tear a little confused, "Sure."

"Ok then, Luke, follow me..." Tear grabed Luke's hand and started to walk to her room and Luke walked with her as everyone watched them

"Well, I wonder what will happen..." Guy said as he wondered

Yulia City, Tears room, Flower Garden

"What is it Tear?" Luke asked

"Luke...do you love me?" Tear asked, blushing a little but kept it hidden

"Um, Well...uh..." Luke blushed a little as well as he looked Tear in the eye, "Well...I...I..." Luke hugged Tear, "Yes...I do..."

Tear smiled a little as she blushed a little more and hugged Luke back, "I love you...Luke"

"Ohhhhhhhh..." said two people from the door as Luke and Tear looked that way and saw Guy and Natalia

Luke and Tear seperated from eachother and blushed

Natalia had a little sadness in her eyes as she looked at Luke but she smiled, "Well, Luke and Tear, what a fine couple you two are."

Guy looked at Luke, "Anise will get jealos you know."

Luke glared at Guy then smirked, "Actualy, Anise told me she loved you, Guy...and it was'nt because you were rich."

Guy looked at Luke surprised, "What?!"

Luke laughed, "Just kidding."

Guy sighed and so did Natalia

"Anyways, lets get going." Luke said as he looked at Tear and Tear looked back at Luke

Natalia and Guy nodded and they started heading back to the Albiore

Luke and Tear grabed eachothers hand and walked together to the Albiore

Grand Chokma, Entrance

"My, fancy meeting you here." said a tall man who hade blondish-brown hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing his oval glasses, as always.

"Well if it is'nt Jade" Luke said

"Your performance in the Collosseum showed how much you improved. Though you could do better." Jade said

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Luke sighed, "I come to visit and I'm being made fun of already..."

"Anyway, Jade, I thought you said you couldn't see me in the Colloseum...?" Luke said, a little confused

"Oh, I was just kidding." Jade said

"But we didn't see you anywhere." Guy said

"I was in my Battle Master costume that I got from His Majesty" Jade said, "And now I've been outmatched by the Battle God here."

Luke sighed, "you are such a pain..."

Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon, Fountain Plaza

"Ahhh!" said Moses as he ran to the plaza and fell down, "Jeez...those monsters sure are stronger than the ones we know..."

"I warned you, Moses..." said Will

"Well..." Moses got up, "time to get back to the party!"

Then Moses ran off into the plaza

Norma ran up to the fountain and turned around to face everyone and shouted, "Alright, that was one good party, now its time to go home..."

Everyone started to leave except Senel, Will, Moses, Shirly, and Chloe because Norma asked them to help clean up

"I haven't seen JJ around..." mumbled Norma

Tales of the Abyss, World Map, Near Baticul

Luke, Tear, Jade, Guy and Natalia made it to the entrance to Baticul after a long walk with some running and killing some monsters on the way

"Well, we are finaly here after walking that long distance..." Luke said and sighed but then a dragon flew down and roared as though it was going to attack

"What the...?!" Luke yelled as he jumped back to dodge the dragons bite attack. This dragon had light blue scales all over it and stood on two feet with two small hands.

Jade stared at it and said, "I've never seen a monster like that...it looks like a dragon...but not like any dragon I've seen..."

Guy unsheathed his sword, the Jewel of Gilardia, it had a blue colored blade with a gold handle, and he got into his stance.

Natalia got her bow ready and got into her stance.

Jade just stood there.

Tear brought out her Holy Rod, it was a large, blue colored cross, and got into her stance.

Luke unsheathed the Key of Lorelie and got into his stance.

"Hey, don't forget me!" said a girl that jumped from nowhere and brought out hear doll and the doll just enlarge about ten times its size and she climbed on top on it.

"Anise? don't you have to be at Daath?" Luke asked

"Not all the time..." Anise replied, "Don't worry, not like Im gonna be away forever..."

"Alright, lets kill this dragon" Luke yelled as he dashed toward the dragon.

Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon, Foutain Plaza

After about two hours, the Fountain Plaza was half way cleaned.

"Norma, you need to help to..." Senel said as he looked at Norma, who was just sitting down

"But I'm tired..." Norma said as she acted tired and worn out

"Sure you are..." Senel said as he continued sweaping the Plaza

After a few more minutes, Senel, Will, Shirly, Chloe, Moses, and Norma heard a roar and seen some people run past the entrance to the Fountain Plaza

"Whats going on?" asked Shirly

"I don't know, but lets check it out" said Will

Everyone noded and started to run toward the entrance of Werites Beacon

When everyone got there, some people where running away from a monstere that was attacking Werites Beacon

"Whats that?!" Norma shouted as she saw the monster

"Yes, what is this monstere, it looks like a dragon but...it doesn't look like most dragons..." Will said as he examined the dragon like monster intrestedly

The dragon like monster stood on four legs and had two arms with large wings. It had purple scales with red belly scales.

"It's attacking the town Will, pay attention and kill it!" Norma yelled at Will as she took out her wand and got in her stance

Senel always had his Kaiser Bracers on so he just got in his stance

Chloe unsheathed her Eternal Sword, it was wide at the botton but got skinny near the tip and it was purple colored

Will brought out his giant hammer...or Deck Brush ( It's wierdly more powerful than hammers! ) and got into his stance

Moses brought out one of his Earth Spears and got into his stance

The dragon began to walk torwards the group

Tales of the Abyss, Battle near Baticul

When Luke got infront of the dragon, he slashed the dragon seven times then stabbed the dragon, "Lightning Thrust!", and a sinlge lightning bolt came down from above.

A green colored circle appeared on the ground. Luke got ontop of the cirlce, still near the dragon then flashed once and spun around, "Here's a flash!", and swunge his sword into an uppercut, sending gold energy from under the dragon and it went into the air. Luke charged a lot of energy into his sword, ready to stab the dragon as it fell back down, "Light Blast!", Luke stabbed the dragon and sended lots of gold energy at the dragon, the gold energy stabbed threw the dragon then look took out his sword from the dragon and the dragon fell down dead.

"See? I said you could do better and you did." Jade said as everyone else stared at Luke with surprise after putting away there weapons

"No, I don't think that dragon was even trying to fight..." Luke said as he looked at Jade

Tales of Legendia, Entrance of Werites Beacon

Senel ran torwards the dragon then punched the dragon with energy in the shape of a needle around his fist then did a headbutt to the dragon, "Beast Impact!", he said as he sent both palms of his hand into the dragon and sent a large blue energy, in the shape of a lions head, at the dragon and blasted the dragon away

The dragon was dead as it hit the ground

Moses stared at Senel, "How did ya do that?! I couldn't even hit it at all with my spears!" Moses said

Senel looked at Moses and said, "It didn't even try and fight back. I'm not that powerful."

Will went over to the dragons body and started to examine it

"There goes Teach again...off in his own world..." Norma said

Everyone put there weapons away, then Senel started to glow white

"What the? Whats going on?!" Senel said as he started to levitate off the ground

Tales of the Abyss, Baticul, Baticul Castle, King Ingoberts Room

"I see, so, a wierd dragon never seen before came and attacked you?" said King Ingobert

"Yes" said Luke

"Hm..." King Ingobert started to think as Luke began to glow white

"Hey! What is happening?" Luke looked around and at hisself as he began to levitate a little

"Luke!" Tear said in surprisement

Jade watched Luke and began to think, "There's an unusual amount of fonons here...and something else as well"

Guy looked at Jade, "What do you mean?"

"There's a presence of something else that is similar to fonons but it's not fonons" Jade explained

Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon Entrance

Senel looked around and couldn't move at all

Chloe looked at Senel worriedly, as though knowing something is happening

Norma was also worried and so was Shirly

Chloe looked at Will and said with a worried tone, "What's going on?"

Will looked at Chloe, "I don't know...I never seen something like this"

Senel felt sleepy and closed his eyes, last thing he saw was Chloe's worried face

He began to shine even more, blinding everyone for a bit, and then dissapeared

Tales of the Abyss, Baticul, Baticul Castle, King Ingoberts Room

Luke felt a little tired but tried to stay awake but closed his eyes anyway

Tear hugged Luke and had a worried look on her face, "Whats going on?!"

Luke shined more, blinding everyone for a bit, and dissapeared

Tear let go to shield her eyes from the shining

When everyone regained there sight, they saw a snow white haired man laying on the ground where Luke was

Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon Entrance

Chloe was the first to regain her sight then everyone regain their sight

Chloe looked around, "Senel?", then she saw a red haired man laying on the ground where Senel was

Everyone looked at the red haired man and wondered what happen to Senel and why this man appeared

To Be Continued...

* * *

Anyway, thats chapter 1...chapter 2, Battle of Heroes, might be up soon... 


	2. Battle of Heros Part 1: Senels Battle

already said it but oh well, the tales games do not belong to me...

* * *

Title:

Legend of the Abyss

Ch. 2

Battle of Heroes Part 1: Senels Battle

Tales of the Abyss, Baticul Inn

"hm...what happened?" Senel said as he woke up and sat up on the bed. He opened his eyes and looked around, "and with that, where am I? looks like an inn."

Senel got up off the bed, walked to the door, and opened it to go out. When Senel went out, some people that were there looked at him as if he was wierd.

Senel didn't mind and walked out of the inn. Senel looked around when got outside, it was wierd to him, he didn't recognize the people and he didn't recognize the buildings.

Senel started to walk around and most of the people stared at him. Some people where saying things like, "what's with his clothes" "I've never seen him here before" "he could from a different place" and other things.

Baticul Castle, King Ingoberts Room

"Well, what are we gonna do with him?" Asked Guy as he was leaning on the wall near the door

"I don't know...but Tear has been very sad..." Natalia said who was sitting down in a chair looking worried

"It was that dragon Luke fought, it had a different type of energy other than fonons. It was most likely from a different world." Jade said while he was just standing

"But what was the other energy?" Anise said

"I don't know and it has disappeared as well meaning we can't study it." Jade said

"Well, we better check on that boy" Natalia said as she stood up and began to walk to the door

"hm...something is happening...something bad is going to happen as well" Jade said quietly to himself

"What is it Jade?" asked Guy as Natalia and Anise walked out

"Oh nothing" Jade said as he walked out also, Guy followed

Baticul (Outside, Ground Floor)

Senel walked around more, looking around

Guy, Natalia, Anise, and Jade came up from behind Senel

Jade said, "So, your awake I see"

Senel turned around to the group, "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you something that you need to tell me yourself first?" Jade said as everyone stared at him confusedly

Anise said, "What? That was confusing..."

Senel looked at Jade, "Who are you and how did you know I just woke up?"

Jade looked at Senel and sighed, "Well, we were the ones who brought you to the Inn"

Senel looked at the group, "So your the people who brought me here?!"

Guy said, "Yeah, we were there when you appeared"

Senel got into his battle stance, "why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?"

Natalia grabed her bow but didnt get into her battle stance, Jade just stood there, Guy took hold of the hilt of his sword, Anise stood there to

Natalia began to say, "You got it wrong, we did'nt exactly 'bring' you here-" but was interupted

Senel threw his right fist backhanded upwards, "Demon Fist" and shot a little blue shockwave at the group

Anise jumped to the side, Guy guarded, said "Guardian" and protected Natalia, Jade steped to the side and dodged the shockwave

The Demon Fist hit Guy and Guy took very little damage

Senel moved fast and charged at Guy and threw his fists into a combo, Guy guarded all the hits as Jade started his incantation

Senel kept hitting Guy then used, "Impact", Senel threw his fist harder than ever having a drill made of energy surrounding his fist and hit Guy

Guy didn't get time to gaurd and got hit and was sent to the ground hen Senel grabed Guys feet, "Landslide", and swung him around once then slamed Guy to the ground very hard

Jade finished his incantation and said, "Infernal Prison", then a large red-orange circle appeared under Senel, Senel was in the middle, then the four smaller circles inside that big circle shot out large flames that surrounded Senel and burned him

Then more energy charged and shot strait under Senel, sending Senel into the air and he fell down to the ground

Senel got up quickly as Guy also got up

Guy said, "Man, what is up with this guy, hes very strong", as he dodged another fist sent by Senel

Senel then charged torwards Jade with energy charged into his fist, "Beast Impact", then threw his fist with the drill around it and hit Jade then Senel did a headbutt then he threw out his hands, hitting with his palms and sent out a blue lions head making Jade fall to the ground but Jade landed on his hand and backfliped back on his feet, away from Senel

Jade spun once and threw his hand daiganaly down as these 3 rings of rainbow surrounded him, "Get ready!"

Guy charged at Senel as Jade just stood where he was

Guy started slashing at Senel with his sword but Senel blocked every slash then Guy used, "Crescent Strike", and he drew a moon with an upward slash then cut the moon in half with a downward slash and Senel was hit with it then Guy used, "Sword Rain: Alpha" and started doing multiple stabs on Senel then Guy did a backflip kick and Senel was sent upward a little and then he fell

Senel got up after he hit the ground but then he was frozen somehow

Jade started a incantation, "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command the, who opens the gates to hell. Come forth divine lightning..." and as Jade said that, a large purple circle with four small blocks, if they were connected they would make an X, appeared under Senel, then a + appeared within the circle as a small circle appeared then a bigger circle appeared in the large circle and arround the small circle. Then from the blocks at the edge of the large circle shot out beams of light strait up, all four went threw two small circles as they went up, then the beams went into each other in a big circle and fused together for one beam that kept going up through two more circles and into a black, blue, white and purple storm cloud, then after the beam went fully into the cloud, a small red circle appeared and got bigger as lightning formed into the cloud. Right as the red circle got as big as the cloud, "...descend now, Indignation!" then the cloud shined brightly and lighting shot from the cloud everywhere on Senel

Senel screamed in defeat as he was knocked unconcious by that

Everyone looked at Jade and Anise said, "you think you took that a little far?"

* * *

hm...I need ideas...Luke is gonna fight the Legendia team next, I just cant figure out how to get them to fight...if anyone gots an idea, let me know...once I get a good idea, I can start on Battle of Heros Part 2: Lukes Battle 


	3. Battle of Heros Part 2: Lukes Battle

Disclaimer: me no own Tales games...

I forgot Wills best weapon besides the Deck Brush, once someone tells me, I'll change it immediatly

* * *

Title:

Legend of the Abyss

Ch. 3

Battle of Heros Part 2: Luke's Battle

Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon, Entrance

Luke awoken, laying on the ground, vision blured. He rubbed is eyes with his hands and his vision cleared.Then opened his eyes to see that four people were looking at him.

He sat up, "who are you people?", he said as he looked at the people, Chloe, who looked both sad and mad at the same time, Will, just standing there interested on what happened, Normal, looking at Luke, wondering who he was, and Moses just standing around not caring.

Chloe had tears in her eyes, "Who are you?! What have you done with Senel?!", she said, taking out her Eternal Sword.

Will brought out his Deck Brush(I hate that weapon...), Norma brought out her Mythril Straw, and Moses took out one of his limitless Earth Spears.

Luke stood up and steped back, "what?! Done with Who?! What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't do anything with anybody!", he said as he took out Soul Crush, incase of a battle to start.

"Liar!", Chloe shouted, "Demon Fang!", she said as she swung her sword, shooting a small wave on the ground

Luke jumped to the side, dodging the wave, "I swear, I dont know what you're tal-", Luke was interupted by a Lighting sent by Will. Luke got hit but wasn't hurt that much. "Fine, if its a battle you want, its a battle you'll get!" Luke said as he ran torwards Chloe, "Fang Blade!" swinging his sword upwards, jumping then slammed his sword to the ground, both hits made contact with Chloe. Chloe stumbled backwards a bit as Moses threw a spear a Luke, which barely hit but missed an inch over the head. Luke was still focused on Chloe, "Fang Blade Rage!" , Luke said as he thrusted his right hand in Chloes chest, having a red ball enclose around her, which burned her then he broke the ball with his Fang Blade part of the technique. Moses had a 2nd spear coming at Luke, which made contact when Luke was about to slam his sword on Chloe, so Luke fell to the side to the ground. As Luke got up, Will shouted, "Indignation!", he said as a ball of yellow lightning appeared above Luke. Luke looked up very scared, "Indig...nation?!" The lightning striked onto Luke, shocking him constantly for a bit before the Indignation disappeared. Luke was on his kness but stood up, "Well, I was scared for nothing...that didn't come close to Jade's Indignation...well..." Luke brought his right arm infront of his face as his clothes lifted a little, "Have this!" Chloe was standing beside Will, with Norma near also, Moses a little far from the group. Luke sent his hand strait and it was aiming at Will, "Eruption!" A small fire ball went strait down, hitting Will and when the fire ball made contact with the ground, it spread out enormously, burning Norma, Chloe and Will. They fell to the ground but they got back up.

"That was a powerful spell, keep your gaurd up everyone, he may have an even more powerful one!", said Will as he charged for one of his spells, as did Norma also. Chloe ran forward torwards Luke, "Sword Rain!" she said as she tried to stab Luke multipal times, but Luke gaurded the attack, then, "Sword Rain Alpha!", Chloe said, doing another series of thrusts, then doing what seemed to be a Fang Blade, but again, Luke gaurded all the hits, then counterattacked. Luke swung his right hand to the left, it had a small fire ball over it, burning Chloe a little, "Devils Inferno!" Luke said, slamming his sword onto the ground, sending a small burning wave, which Chloe gaurded as she backed away a little fastly. Chloe was breathing heavily a little as Will shouted, "Indignation!" and Norma shouted, "Grave!" Luke was hit hard from under by a gray stone, into the air a little as the Indignation shot its lighting from above, shocking Lukle again. Luke, again, was on his knees, breathing heavily, "Damn...", he said as he got back on his feet, he stood strait once again, putting his right arm infront of his face, his clothes floating a little again.

"Now have this, Thunder Blade!" Luke said, aiming his hand at Will again. Up in the air, a huge sword covered in lots of lightning, the sword unable to be seen by the lighting, flew strait into Will as a huge circle appeared under Will. Norma and Chloe was in the circle as it erupted with more lightning and electricity. Chloe fainted, unconcious, to the ground. Will was on the ground and so was Norma, they both got up slowly, both breathing heavily as Luke was also.

"Teach, you gotta do something, we are getting our butts kicked!" said Norma, who was charging a spell of hers, "Man, I wish JJ was here, we could sure use his help..."

Will also charged a spell of his, "This is getting a little complicated...", he said as Luke charged torwards him. Luke got up to Will, swinging his Soul Crush upward, making Will fly up, "Light Spear Cannon!", Luke said. As Will came down, Luke thrusted his sword into Will, having lots of blue lines stab into Will, then Luke forcivly took out his Soul Crush from Will. Will fell to the ground, unconcious. Luke looked at Norma, "Seems you're the last one left!" Luke said as he charged torwards Norma.

"Not yet, red head!" said Moses throwing multiple spears at Luke. Luke tried to gaurd in time but Luke was hit by all the spears, "gr...hu...hu...hu...", Luke breathed heavily, his vision getting blured, "Damn...I lost...", Luke said as he fell to the ground, letting go of Soul Crush, unconcious. A dark purple haired boy was sitting in a tree nearby, he was wearing a purple robe, his skin seemed very pale to white, "Hm..."

* * *

To Be Continued in Ch. 4, The Evils Scheme and The Understanding of the Heros

Anyways, I'm not really sure if Chloe would really do that, but I did'nt have any other good ideas


	4. Evil Schemes and Heros Understandings

I shall be using a [ for when it changes to the other world from now on

* * *

Title:

Legend of the Abyss

Chapter 4:

Evil Schemes and Heros Understandings

[Hell/Underworld

"So, they haven't killed eachother yet, damn..." said a man who had light brown hair that was in a type of ponytail.

"I was hoping that would work, apparently it didn't, meaning your plan failed,Van." said the other man who had dark purple hair, wearing crimson red armor.

"It's a good thing I came up with a plan that will revive us. Once we are revived, we should be more powerful than ever before, Vaclav...I will also amas a army of powerful allies..." said the man known as Van.

"Well, let us see if this plan is another failed attempt..." said Vaclav

[Tales of the Abyss, Baticul Inn

Senel awoken, laying on a bed.

He rubed his eyes and then opened his eyes and looked around and thought, "_Here again?_"

As he looked around he spotted a girl at the window in his room, "Who are you?" Senel asked the girl

The girl turned around, "Oh, you're awake now...I'm Anise", she said, "And you are?"

"Senel, Senel Coolidge", Senel answered

"Oh yeah, darn I forgot, hold on, see you in a little while, wait here!" Anise said, rushing out of the inn in a hurry.

"...?", Senel watched as she left, a little confused, wonder what she was going to do.

[Meanwhile in Werites Beacon, Will's House, Jail

Luke woke up, laying on the cold concrete ground.

He sat up, "Ow...", he said as he looked at himself, bandaged up from cuts and bruises.

He sighed and looked around, "_Where am I...?_", he though

"It seems you're awake" said a man who turned the corner and stood infront of the cell as other people stood behind the man

The woman with the blue berret and blue clothes with a sword strapted to her side, "What are we gonna do, he might have something to do with Coolidge's disappearence...", she said with a little sadness in her expression and voice.

"He might have, but there's also the chance he might not have, Chloe..." said the man.

"What are you talking about, and who are you people?", said Luke, staring at the poeple confused.

"I'm Will" said the man who was previously talking

"I'm Chloe Valens..." said Chloe

"I'm Moses, the one who beat ya the other day!" said the red haired man triumphuntly

"You only beat him with a lucky shot while he was distracted..." said a boy who had pale skin, wearing the dark purple robe, "I'm Jay by the way..."

"What?! No, that was pure talent you little...!", yelled Moses torwards Jay. Then Jay and Moses started argueing.

"I'm Shirly..." said the girl with long blonde hair

Will got annoyed with the argueing and walked over to Moses and Jay.

They both looked at Will as he raised his right hand into the air as they got a scared face, "Uh-oh..." said Moses as Jay and him got swacked over the head by Will's famous pop-to-the-head.

"OW!", yelled Moses as Jay just rubbed his head with one eye closed.

"Anyways...", Will looked over at Luke as he walked back to the jail door, "...and your name is?"

"Luke Fon Fabre...", said Luke as he stood up, watching the group that stood before him.

"Well, Luke, I need you to explain how you got here and if you had any responsibility for Senel's dissappearence.", said Will

Luke explained what happened from when the city of Baticul was attacked by a dragon, explaining the details of the dragon, to when he woke up here.

Will listened interestingly as the others did to.

"That dragon...I know that type of dragon, it was a Thunder Dragon...", said Will.

"So I did'nt have any to do with the dissappearence of that man.", said Luke

"So, you're a victim of this crisis also then...", said Jay, "I can also sense that there's a different type of energy other than Nerifes's energy...meaning you're from a different world, am I correct by assuming this?", he said, looking around at everyone who looked at him.

"Can I get out of this cell now?", Luke purposely asked loudly

"Oh, sorry about that, here...", Will said as he opened the jail cell door.

Luke walked out.

"But I think Jay is right about Luke being from another world, I never heard of nor been to this city of Baticul.", said Will

"And it's never been once mentioned on the mainland when I've went a couple times before.", said Chloe.

Luke sighed, "I think I need more rest, I feel a little dizzy and I hurt all over..."

"You also need medical attention, I'll take you to the hospital, since I have to go there anyway...", Chloe said with a sigh.

"Alright...", Luke said as he and Chloe walked out of Will's house to the hospital

Everyone walked out and to wherever.

[Baticul Inn

Senel was walking around the room waiting, "_I am sick of waiting already, how long is that girl gonna take?!_" he thought, getting annoyed

After a little while longer, the door opened and Anise, Jade, Tear, Natalia and Guy entered the room.

"Finaly, what took so long?!", said Senel loudly

"Sorry, I had to go all over the city, geez!", said Anise

"Anyways, who are you and if you had anything to do with Lukes dissappearence...", Jade said, throwing his right hand strait forward, a spear appearing in his hand somehow. The spears tip point was an inch away from Senels face, "...you better prepare yourself..."

Senel steped back, "What?! Luke, who the hell is that?! I had nothing to do with anybody!", Senel yelled

"Then explain yourself..." said Jade as his spear dissappeared and put his hand to his side.

Senel sat down on the bed, sighed and explained what happened from the festival to when he woke up here.

"Hm...so from what I know, and sense, you're most likely from a different world.", said Jade

"I hope Luke is alright...", said Tear sadly

"Yeah...", said Natalia

"Don't worry, knowing him, he's of course gonna be alright!", said Guy

* * *

Prepare for a uprising of a new hero in Ch. 5, The Dark Warrior, Drannem 


	5. The Dark Warrior, Drannem

If word(s) are like _this_, it's that characters thoughts. When I use a ( It'll mean its in that same world, but different part.

In this chapter, there will be a new hero who has uprisen to meet the challenge of evil

* * *

Title:

Legend of the Abyss

Chapter 5:

The Dark Warrior, Drannem

[Tales of the Abyss, Near Baticul Coliseum

The next day after the battle incident, Senel walked around Baticul, stoping to look around every now and then.

He sighed, "_I'm really lost now..._", he though as he scratched the back of his head, still walking around.

After he went out of the area, Tear came to the area, walking around also, wondering how Luke was doing, "_So, he's in a different world now...I hope he is ok..._", she thought as Natalia walked up from behind.

"Hi Tear, how are you today?", Natalia asked

"I'm fine...", Tear answered

"Let us take a walk around the city, ok?" Natalia asked, trying to see if she can cheere Tear up.

"Alright...", Tear answered

(Near entrance of Baticul

Natalia and Tear were walking around, Natalia talking the most, trying to cheer Tear up.

"...You will get to see Luke again, I know it." Natalia said, walking past Tear, not noticing Tear stoped.

Tear was looking at a man that was sitting on the ground against a wall, asleep. The man had nearly pale skin, like Jay somewhat. He had black long hair that reached past his shoulders about 2-3 inches, his bangs hanging down, hiding his face, past his chin about 1 inch. He was wearing no shirt, he seemed very strong, he wore black, very cut/torn up pants and a black, very cut/torn up cape. He wasn't wearing any shoes eather, he was barefoot. His hands had a something strang about them, He had a black dragon scale infused on the back of both his hads.

"_Wonder if he's ok...?_", Tear looked at the man then bent down to him, "Hello...?"

Natalia came back up behind Tear, "Why did you-...is that man ok?"

The man just slept peacefully, but his eyes tightened as though if in a nightmare.

"Hey...!", Natalia duck down beside the man and put her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

Tear just watched.

The man opened his eyes and looked up at the girls, his grey eyes looked at them both

"Hey, are you alright?", asked Natalia

"Yeah...", said the man, a little quietly

"You don't look alright..." said Tear

"Well I am..." said the man as he stood up. He was about an inch taller that 6 feet

"What are you doing here? I've never sen you in Baticul before..." asked Natalia

"I came to battle in the Coliseum but I suddenly just fainted I guess...", the man said, quietly.

His stomach growled of hunger as he sighed and walked away, his cape fluttering behind him.

"Well he was nice...", grumbled Natalia as she walked off. Tear sighed.

(Baticul Coliseum

Everyone crouded into the coliseum stands, waiting for the next person to challenge the arena of monsters.

A maid looking girl was standing down there, "Welcom laidies and gentlemen, we have a challenger to battle in the...Singles Tournament Master Rank!"

Natalia, Anise, Guy and Tear was in the crowd also.

"_I wonder who this person is, going in the master rank...he must be pretty powerful_..." thought Guy.

"And the name of our challenger is...Drannem!", yelled the maid as a dark figure walked out into the arena.

Tear and Natalia thought simultaneously, "_It's that guy, the one on the streets...!_"

They looked at eachother then back at Drannem.

"First Round...Fight!" said the maid girl as she backed away while a large gate opened.

Coming out of the gate was a Behemoth. Everyone went dead silent at the sight of it.

"_Thats the monster from Initia Marsh...how did they capture that thing...?_", thought Jade.

The Behemoth charged at Drannem but Drannem jumped over to get behind, "Beast...", Drannem said as he slammed his right elbow into the behemoth, then he soun aroud and did a sweep kick and as he brought himself up, he slammed his right hand into the behemoth, sending a huge blue lion head. The Behemoth was knocked back and it landed on the ground.

Everyone watched Drannem, dead silent.

"I'll make quick work with you...", said Drannem as his cape and clothing floated a little, "Burn in thy flames wrath, Blaze Uprising."

All of a sudden, fire just erupted out of the ground under the Behemoth. In just a few seconds the Behemoth was covered in flames and could'nt be seen. The Behemoth roared , then it went silent as the flames disappeared and it fell to the ground, pretty much dead. Everyone roared in cheering.

Drannem went back to the place he started at as the maid girl came back, "Oh, what a stunning performance! Now, Second Round...Fight!", she said as the the Behemoth dissappeared and she left the arena.

A few rounds later, "Well then, Drannem has showed ultimate power and divine speed. Now Final Round...Fight!" she said, leaving the arena.

Drannem watched the gate as it opened. Out of the gate came 3 Thunder Dragons (ToL monsters).

Drannem sighed, knowing it isn't a challenge to him. One of the dragons charged at Drannem.

"Come Forth My Crimson Blade...", Drannem said as his hand, on the palm side, started glowing a crimson blood red, "Blood Daimond...", all of a sudden, a sword appeared in Drannem's right hand in a small flash of crimson light.

The Dragon came to a halt but then charged again.

"Midnight Slash...", said drannem as the sword glowed a bit of grey. Drannem then, when the dragon got close, slashed the dragon vertically, then horizontilly, then strait up, then down. He then spun around and slashed with all his power, horizontilly, and the dragon was sent flying back. It landed on the ground, dead and it disappeared.

The other 2 dragons looked at there fallen brother and they both charged at Drannem.

"I will kill...", sauid Drannem as the dragon scales on the back of his hands started glowing black. Then the rainbow circles of overlimit appeared around Drannem. Drannem ran torwards a dragon and siad, "Midnight Slash..." and did the same thing as earlier and that dragon died. Then Drannem shined, going to do an overlimit attack.

"Blades from all over the earth shall come forth and shred you...!", Drannem said as he disappeared. The dragon looked around but then it roared as a huge cut appeared on the side of its body, then another cut on the back, then a small cut on the face. Then all of a sudden, the dragon started getting cuts everywhere, all around its body. Each new cut shined before it showed itself, and no one could even se the dragon at all because of the shines. After a little while, Drannem appeared infront of the dragon, all the shining away now, and did a very powerful upercut slash, "Ten Thousand Unseen Blades!", said Drannem as the dragon fell to the ground. The Abyss ground stared in shock, even Jade was.

The sword disappeared from Drannems hand aqnd he walked back to the place where he started.

"Well...congradulations...Drannem, for a spectacular...performance...", said the maid as she walked over, "Heres your...prize money for...winning the Singles Tournament...Master Rank...it's 500000 gald...", she said, giving drannem his money then she walked away, in a hurry, "Well, Drannem, we shall give you a title befiting your accomplishment..." Drannem recieved the Deadly Warrior title!

Drannem didn't care, he just walked out of the arena.

"_With power like that, I don't think anyone could defeat that guy..._", thought Guy, "_Then again, we thought the same thing for Van but we defeated him..._"

The group, Tear, Jade, Guy, Anise and Natalia, walked out of the coliseum after a while to see that Baticul was attacked by an army of what looked like the Oracle Knights.

"Whaaaat?! What's going on?!" yelled Anise as she looked around. Parts of the city was burning, blood stains on the ground.

"Uh oh, I need to get to father!" said Natalia as she ran to the elevator and got on. It lifted before the others could get on.

"Wait, Natalia!" Guy shouted then turned around and there was Oracle Knights there.

Guy unsheathed his Shukunaga, Tear brought out Holy Cross, Jade just stood there, and Anise put down Tokunaga and it grew large. But all of a sudden, the Oracle Knights fell.

"I'll kill whoever is in control of these knights..." said a guy who appeared before the group, Drannem.

"Come on, we need to hurry to the king!" said Jade as the elevator came back down and everyone got on.

(Baticul Castle, Throne Room

"Oh no you don't!" said Natalia, shooting arrows at all the knights coming, having her Elven Bow.

Natalia was breathing heavily, not out of hurt, but of exaustion.

"Die!!!" siad a couple of Oracle Knights as they charged at Natalia.

Natalia aimed a arrow at them but then...

"Bloodlust Crescent!" said a man as a blood colored crescent came from behind the knights and they where split in half, horizontilly.

Natalia looked over and there was Drannem and the others.

Anise stared at that skill that was used by Drannem, "Wow..."

"T-thanks..." said Natalia, obviously extremly exausted.

"But I don't see why the Oracle Knights attacked...the only person who can control them is Anise..." said Guy.

"But I didn't order them to attack Baticul, why would I ever?!" Anise yelled

"It's not you who is controling them, it is the Comendant! He will get his vision to become truth!" said a woman who came from behind them.

Everyone looked at the woman, shocked, except Drannem.

"L-legretta?!" Tear said.

"Yes, it is me...I have been reborn, more powerful, to stop you from interupting the Comendants plans again!" Legretta said, taking out her two pistols.

Drannem stood infront of everyone, "Bring it on..."

Drannem started running torwards Legretta as she started trying to shoot Drannem. Drannem steped side to side, dodging the bullets as he got closer and closer. Tear was fully charged after starting a spell, "Holy Lance!" And Legretta was hit with a series of white glowing giant shards of crystal as Drannem got very close.

"Beast!" said Drannem as he hit Legretta in the stomach with his elbow, the he spun around to the right and seep kicked her then as he came up, he slammed his right hand into Legretta's chest and sent her flying with a giant blue lions head appeared and roared.

Lergretta fliped and landed on the ground, "Well, a new member I see, I better report to the Comendant...", she said as she ran away

Drannem turned to the group.

"Appears now we have a common enemy...", said Jade

"So Van is back huh...", said Tear as she looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll just beat down that damn bastard!" said Anise.

"I'll come along with you all, since I want to kill him now for attacking the city..." said Drannem

* * *

here is Drannems profile 

Name: Drannem

Age: 17

Height: 6'1"

Title(s): Stranger, Deadly Warrior

(More Titles will come as story progresses)

Weapon(s): Fists/Feet, Blood Diamond

Skill(s): Beast, Midnigt Slash, Bloodlust Crescent

Spell(s): Blaze Uprising

(More skills/spells will come as story progresses)

Overlimit(s): Ten Thousand Unseen Blades(theres more overlimits, but this is the only one you've seen)

Anyways, we'll continue in Ch. 6, it might take a while before ch. 6 comes up though...


	6. Attack on Werites Beacon

I don't own the tales games BUT I do own my character Drannem.

* * *

Title:

Legend of the Abyss

Chapter 6:

Attack on Werites Beacon

[Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon During the Attack on Baticul

Luke gaurded a sword sent verticaly on him with his Soul Crush, then Luke forced the sword away, making a red suited knight get off balance a little as Luke then rushed and used a technique, "Rending Thrust!, he said as he stabed the soldier and then did an uppercut punch, sending the soldier into the air.

The soldier fell to the ground, unconcious. Then Luke looked around, "What the hell is going on around here...?", he said as he saw that there was a couple flames here and there, also some screaming of women, children and some men.

Chloe was protecting a woman and her child from about 3 soldiers.

"Feirce Demon Fang!" shouted Chloe as she sent out the somewhat big sized wave. It hit the middle soldier and he fell unconcious. Chloe was breathing heavily, as though she fought a lot, protecting others and herself.

The two last soldiers noticed that she was exhausted and smiled evil smiles under there helmates.

As the soldiers closed in slowly, as though they thought of doing something, but Chloe smirked and went in close to the soldiers, she was pretending to be exhausted, and quickly used another technique, "Sword Rain Phantom!" she shouted as she stabed one soldier multiple times then started spinning around, holding her sword out, slashing the other soldier. When Chloe stoped, she just stood there as the two soldiers fell, dead, blood flying out of the wounds they had. Chloe had a little blood get on her outfit and blood driped from the tip of her Eternal Sword.

"You better get to safety, now." Chloe said to the woman and the woman ushered her child to move as they started running away.

"Lightning! Lightning! Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!...Indignation!" Will said as multiple soldiers fell before the lightning strikes on then and made a couple more soldiers buckled over in pain from the Indignation. will ha dabout an army left of soldiers to deal with though and Will sighed, "I hope backup comes soon...", he said as a lot of spears and daggers flew past him, hiting a lot of the soldiers, killing them.

"Don'tcha worry, we got your back!" said the dumb redhead Mosses as Jay just stayed silent.

Norma was running for her life as a couple of soldiers chased her, "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" she screamed as then an ambush of a couple more soldiers that tackled Norma to the ground and held her there. She screamed as loud as she can, scared of whatever might happened.

One man had her arms and another had her legs on the ground as the other two men started to reach down at Norma. Norma screamed again, starting to cry, and tried to struggle but could'nt but was surprised when the two men that was reaching torwards her fell backwards with daggers stuck in there forheads threw the steel helmates. Norma and the soldiers that pinned her looked over to see the pale ninja, Jay.

"Get'em!" said one soldier as he started running and the other did also but Jay jumped over their heads behind them and with a quick movement, stabed the two soldiers in the heart.

Norma got up and walk over to Jay, "Thanks JJ!" she said as she gave the pale ninja a hug, Jay just stayed silent and tried to hide the blush he had, with success. Jay just pushed her away and Norma sighed.

After a while, every soldier was dead, unconcious or has retreated and all the people were safe.

The group was at the Fountain Plaza.

"Why did the attack even start...and who were those soldiers?" Luke said

Everyone remebered the soldiers and knights but could'nt really remeber what they were called.

"All I know is that they were in the armor that Vaclav's soldiers used..." said Jay.

"But we haven't finished yet!" said a young mans voice from behind them.

Everyone turned and Luke was shocked to find that it was, "...Sync!?"

"That's right and I'm back to fight for the Comendant and for his acompliss!" Sync said as he dashed forwards torwards Luke, but was caught off gaurd by Jay who threw multiple daggers, but Sync dodged them but got surprised when Luke was right there infront of him with his sword at Syncs neck.

"Damn!", said Sync as he jumped back away and ran off quite quickly.

Luke was wondering what the hell was happening, Sync was supposed to be dead and in his world, not this one. Luke was really geting confused and so where the others.

* * *

I really forgot what Vaclavs arny was called and I forgot the names of his 2 best people (I know there was three but one was really a good guy and is now curently Chloe's and everyones friend). If any one could send a message or something and tell what they were, I would sure be glad. 

And both the attacks on Legendia and Abyss ended somewhere about the same time for those who want to know.

Anyways, Chp. 7 After the Attacks might come in a short while but might also be in a long while, I don't have any inspiration of what to do next...but I'll figure something out.


	7. After The Attacks

Alright, Ch. 7 is now here (finaly)...sorry for how long it took but, a lot of stuff happened so I didn't have time. Anyways, lets see what'll happen now...plus I was stuck on trying to find out what to do...

* * *

Legend of the Abyss

Ch. 7

After the Attacks

(Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon

"I need wood!", "Wood, please!" Those and other things were yelled out by workers and people that are helping rebuild the town of Werites Beacon.

"That's not right Chloe, this is how you do it...", said Will as he hammered some nails onto a peice of board

"S-sorry..." Chloe said then mumbled, "...but I'm a knight, not a buildier..." Then she sighed and looked around, not really paying attention to Wiill, thinking of Senel and how he was doing snf if he was alright. She sighed once more and tried agaiin to hammer a nail but messed up.

Will sighed, "Chloe..."

Moses was running around as fast as he possibly could around the town, carrying a huge pile of wood planks. Every now and then, he'd drop some wood off when someone yelled for it and start dashing off again.

"Hmm...!" Norma was walking very slowly as she tried to carry some wood planks around. She had apparently picked up too much to carry. Norma sighed and tried to walk a little fasterbut ended up falling down, droping and falling onto the wood.

"Ow!" Norma yelled as she lay there before sitting up, "Hmph!" Luke was walking by to his own destination but stopped as he seen Norma fall. He sighed and walked over to Norma as Norma looked at him. Luke offered his hand to Norma, which she accept and Luke pulled her up, onto her feet.

"Thanks." Norma said with a smile but it soon faded as she looked at the wood on the ground, "Man, why did I have to be a supplier?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well...Will had desided for you to be one...I'm not sure why though..." Luke answered with a shrug.

Norma just sighed and started picking up the wood peices and Luke picked up some as well, "You shouldn't carry too much wood if you're going to fall down, you know..." He said.

"Oh, thank you, Lu!" Norma said cheerfully as she started walking away, now carrying a smaller pile of wood planks in her hands.

Luke watched norma in a sort of confused state, "Lu...?"

(Tales of the Abyss, Baticul Bridge

Drannem sighed silently as he looked at something that layed in his hand, leaning on the iron fence on the bridge, _'Hm...I wonder what I should do with these...?'_ He thought as he closed his eyes as well as closing his hand.

-_Flashback_-

The group walked out of the castle after speaking with King Ingobert about the attack that had just happened. Then they saw a girl running over to them, it was the maid like girl from the coliseum. The maid girl stoped infront of the group, catching her breathe, "Uhm...you..." she said afterwards as she look at Drannem, "I have something for you..." She said, putting a closed hand out.

Drannem looked a bit confused as he put his open hand under the maid girls closed one and the maid girl droped what looked like two yellow scales into Drannem's hand, "I was told...to give you these..." started the maid girl.

"A-after you finished in the coliseum and left, something wierd had happened...uhm...everything turned black as we were cleaning up the Thunder Dragon's blood and moving the dead bodies...but apparently it only happened to me...After my vision went black, I couldn't see a thing, only myself but then suddenly...this very old dragon appeared before me and said, 'Give these to the one who shall become the Dragon Master!' but before I could ask who it was, the dragon disappeared and I felt something in my hands and when I look, it was those two scales..." The maid girl shook her head some and sighed, "...But after I came back to my sences, the scales were still there, so it wasn't a dream..."

Drannem looked at the others then at the maid girl.

"Quite a wierd thing, wouldn't you say?" said Jade as he shruged, "...But what made you think it was Drannem here? It could be anyone..."

The maid girl sighed, "Well...I thought it was him since he was the last one to enter the coliseum..."

"Dragon Master...?" Drannem mumbled as he looked at scales in his hands. Drannem received the Dragon Master title!

-_End_-

Drannem sighed silently as he looked at the back oon his hand that held the dragon scales, looking at the black scales that was infused in his hand, "Dragon scales...hm..."

"I've been wondering..." said a voice as Guy had walked to Drannem from the city, "How did that happen? The scales on the back's of your hands...I've never seen something like that..."

"I don;t know...I;ve had them from when I was born..." was Drannem's quiet answere as he looked a bit away

"You know...you should be a little freindlier...you were going to travel with us, weren't you?" Guy asked with a smile and Drannem sighed to the question

(Tales of Legendia, Werites Beacon

Jay looked around, on the outskirts of the town, standing on a roof of a building, "Hm..." He began to think as he watched around, _'It seems no others of Vaclav's army are coming...I wonder who that one person was that attacked near the end...? Luke looked shocked to see that person. Maybe I should ask about it...'_ And he sighed, looking into the town, watching as the people worked but then saw something else, "Wha...?" Jay just sighed as he watched little furry puffballs run around, the Oresoren.

"Ors, ors, ors, ors, ors!" chanted some Oresoren as they all ran or walked around, carryinf small but usable wood peices. Some girls giggle and others chuckled.

"Look! Little otters want to help! Oh, they're so cute!" was amongst what some people, mostly the girls, said about the Oresoren as they helped supply wood.

(Fountain Plaza

"Oh yeah! Come on people; put your hearts into rebuilding this fine town of Werites Beacon! We should build it with all of our love and care, right Isabella?" asked a strange man, Curtis.

"Yes, Curtis..." answered Isabella, looking at Curtis.

Luke had wandered into the Fountain Plaza after finish supplying the wood he had gotten from Norma and sat down on a bench. He looked around the plaza, seeing some people taking breaks and the Bontam Bouncers. Then he sighed, looking at the ground, "Sync...what were you doing here? Didn't we kill you...? Hm...I wonder what's happening...and what's going on at home..." he mumbled to himself, thinking aloud, "Hopefully Tear is alright...and the others..."

(Hell

Van sighed, looking down at a hole in the ground. Inside was nothing but black darkness, from what Van could see, "The Abyss...I have a special plan, perfect for you, if my first plan succeeds..." he said to the darkness with a smirk

"Hey, Van..." said a voice as the man in crimson armor, Vaclav, walked up from behind him, "When are we going to come 'alive' in our worlds?" He asked

"Soon, my freind...very soon..." Van said as he walked away on the red colored ground.

"Hopefully..." Vaclav mumbled and looked at the hole that was the way to the Abyss, "Hm...?" He just shrugged and turned away, walking away, following Van

Vaclav walked up to beside Van, "So...what about the attacks we sent after our enemies, did they succeed?"

"In the killing them part, no, our armies were pushed back...but they did pass on my original intent. It was to just test how powerful our enemies have become and what information they could get..." Van explained and sighed, "...But apparently, the enemies of my world have gotten a new member..."

"No matter, we will be able to kill anyone with what plans you have..." Vaclav proclaimed and laughed some

_'That is unless the new member is a powerful opponent...there is a chance of that being possible but...'_ Van thought as the both stopped infront of a wall with two circles on it. These circles were like cameras that looked into the two worlds. One 'camera' was fixed on Werites Beacon. The other on Baticul.


	8. Sorry

Me: This is not a part of the story, but I'm sorry to say that I've scrapped this story BUT I am remaking it into a better version! The reason I am keeping this version up is because I want reference, re-read it and all, to make it better. I also have this story still up so people can see how bad I was when I started. The new story will contain longer fight scene, better dialogue and thoughts, a second new character, and pretty much everything is better I'd say. Again, I am sorry, but it'll be a while for every chapter to be remade and refined. Get ready for Legend of the Abyss Refined.

Luke: So we have to do everything again?

Me: Yes, get over it...

Drannem: Hmph, fine by me.

Tear: *sigh* I guess Luke is going to disappear again, huh?

Me: Yes...

Jade: Well, well, now that that's settled, may we begin again?

Everyone else: We don;t get to say anything?!

Me: Get over it.

Grune: Oh my, everyone is getting along so well.

Everyone: . . .

Me: Anyways, if this is going agains't the rules of FanFiction, I am terribly sorry. Just giving an update.


End file.
